40 Loves: The Dean and Castiel Side
by bballgirl3022
Summary: This is a collection of stories based on one word prompts. All will be snippets from the same AU and will vary in rating from PG to PG-13 and will be Dean/Castiel. See inside for specific summaries.
1. Bobby Jr

**Title: Bobby Jr.**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>CharactersPairings: **Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Supernatural or make money for writing this.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Dean finds a dog and convinces Castiel to keep it.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,018  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This was written for prompt 1 Smile at 40_loves

Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

**Bobby Jr.**

Castiel doesn't smile all that often. There's a small upturn of his lips for acquaintances. Shy smiles are for family and friends. Then there are Dean smiles.

Dean smiles are blinding. Teeth showing, eyes twinkling, heart stopping smiles. Dean lives for these smiles.

These smiles are few and far between, mostly when Dean does something completely ridiculous or sickening sweet.

This story is about a smile that's a combination of both.

It starts as a normal day at work. Bobby is grumpy and yells at his workers for being lazy idjits. Castiel is in the corner office hovering over the computer doing stuff with numbers that Dean can't begin to understand. Dean and the other guys stand around chatting until Bobby forces them to actually start working.

In fact the day is completely normal one. Dean's finishing up a tune-up on a Honda for a lady, who is waiting, when something large and furry darts across the garage. Dean looks around to find nobody else is disturbed, shrugs and goes back to work.

The woman is extremely grateful. She praises Dean's mechanical skills while he blushes and nods along until she leaves.

His face is still pleasantly flushed when he tells Bobby he's taking his lunch break. Bobby only grunts in response, but Dean takes that to mean 'yes' and grabs his lunch from the fridge. He spots the container with the lunch Castiel packed and snags that too. Castiel tends to get very absorbed in his work and Dean usually has to remind him to take breaks. He's happy to do it. He likes spending time with his boyfriend at work, mostly because he likes to stare at Castiel in his suit. Bobby says he doesn't care what Castiel wears to work as long as he doesn't show up naked, but Castiel continues to wear a suit every day.

Dean pokes his head in Castiel's office. He's hard at work doing invoices or whatever it is Castiel does during the day.

"Hey Cas," Dean says and watches as Castiel's eyes make their way to focus on Dean's form in the doorway. "I'm taking my lunch break. Wanna join me?"

Castiel nods and stacks whatever he was working on into a neat pile before following Dean out of the back door to the picnic table Bobby set up for this purpose. Dean doesn't care where he eats, but he knows Castiel likes to enjoy the warm weather while it's still around.

Castiel doesn't talk much, but he listens to Dean talk about what happens while Castiel is stuck in the back crunching numbers. His boyfriend nods, makes comments, and asks questions as Dean goes along talking about his day.

There's a lull in the conversation when Dean notices the dog.

He recognizes it as the same furry animal that ran across the garage before.

The dog notices the two, probably because he smells food, and trots over to investigate. He sits next to the table, tail wagging happily in hopes of getting food.

Castiel looks confused, but gives the dog a piece of his sandwich anyway.

Dean thinks the dog looks a bit like Bobby. He seems to have a constant frown and gruff exterior, but is really just a big ol' softee underneath (just don't tell Bobby he said that). Dean rips off a big chunk of his sandwich and tosses it to the dog who devours it greedily.

The dog comes closer to sniff cautiously at Dean and then Castiel. He apparently approves of what he finds because he yips happily and allows Dean to pet him before returning to work.

Later, Dean sees the dog sitting patiently as he and Castiel walk to the Impala to head home. The dog looks sad with his big puppy dog eyes and it pulls at Dean's heart strings. Dean glances at the dog and then at Castiel, hoping that his boyfriend will catch the unanswered question.

He does.

"We don't have time for a dog, Dean. No one will be home to feed him."

"We can bring him here during the day. Bobby won't mind and he'll be a good boy," Dean says and adds a pout for good measure.

Dean can see the warring emotions on Castiel's face. He watches them fight it out before Castiel sighs, "Fine. He can stay with us."

A smile erupts on Dean's face. He knows Castiel isn't exactly happy, but Dean will make it up to him later.

Bobby Jr., as Dean has dubbed him, stays the night at their house and returns to work with them the next day.

Castiel watches amused as Dean explains the situation to Bobby.

"He needs a place to stay and Castiel and I have taken him in, but we can't feed Bobby Jr. while we're not at home. So can he stay here during the day?"

Dean doesn't notice the slip. He was determined not to mention the dog's name in front of his namesake. Castiel smiles as he watches the events unfold.

"Bobby Jr.?" Bobby questions as his mustache twitches.

Dean gulps, "Yes, we," he looks over to Castiel who's eyes narrow, "OK, I named him Bobby Jr. after you."

Bobby cuffs Dean upside the head and calls him an 'idjit' before yelling for everyone to get back to work. Castiel can tell the older man is more pleased then he lets on.

Dean walks over to Castiel with a dopey grin on his face. "I guess Bobby Jr. gets to become part of our family then?" They had agreed this morning that if Bobby allowed the dog at the auto shop during the day, then Castiel would allow Dean to keep the dog.

Castiel beams. Dean's not exactly sure what he'd done this time, but he's happy to see his boyfriend smile all the same.

"Yes, he can be part of our family," Castiel says before pulling Dean close and kissing him soundly.

There are wolf-whistles from the other guys, but Dean doesn't care. Castiel is part of his family and his opinion is the only one that matters to Dean.


	2. Thick Woolen Socks

**Title: Thick Woolen Socks**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Supernatural  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Castiel is always cold and Dean is his own personal heating blanket.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>510  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This was written for prompt 22. Bed at 40_loves

Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

**Thick Woolen Socks**

The house is freezing. Well Castiel isn't the most objective party considering he is always cold. But tonight he is wide awake at some crazy hour in the morning, huddled under all he covers on the bed shivering.

Dean is sprawled out on his stomach, looking like a human starfish. He is clad only in his boxers, while Castiel had on thick woolen socks, and a long sleeve shirt he'd stolen from Dean.

It really isn't fair. Dean has no problems sleeping, when their house fells like the arctic. Castiel is freezing his ass off.

He stays that way a long while, curled on his side. Castiel is attempting to keep all his body heat inside the cocoon of blankets.

His bedmate stirs. It isn't nearly time for Dean to be awake. It is the weekend and they both plan to take advantage of the extra time by sleeping in.

Castiel could only hope that Dean wouldn't expect some kind of sexual encounter now that they both are awake. Castiel is _not_ in the mood. He is cold, cranky, tired, and frustrated. He just wants to be warm and asleep. Is that so much to ask for?

"Cas? You awake," Dean questions as he rolls onto his back.

"Unfortunately."

"What's wrong?"

When Castiel doesn't immediately answer Dean moves closer in an attempt to coax the answer out of Castiel in other more fun manners. This plan is thwarted early on by the shear amount of blankets surrounding his lover.

"You're cold." He's stating the obvious, but Castiel nods even though Dean won't see the movement in the dark room.

"Let me help you out."

Castiel's blankets are suddenly gone and the chilly air is entering his fortress of warmth. Dean's body slides in behind him; he rearranges the blankets to cover them both comfortably. Dean molds himself against Castiel's back while his arms slide around his partner's waist bringing him further into the heat of Dean's embrace.

"Better?"

"Much."

Dean is scorching, too warm to be real. He generates heat better than any heating blanket that Castiel has ever bought. If Castiel wasn't already in love with Dean he thinks he would sleep with Dean just to keep his bed warm.

Thankfully Castiel does love Dean, so really it's an added bonus.

Dean starts peppering Castiel's exposed neck and shoulders with kisses. Castiel groans. Not a 'let's do it groan' but one born of sleepless frustration.

"Dean, I've been up all night. I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans." He doesn't stop though. For a long minute Castiel is afraid that he will have to kick Dean out of his newly warm cocoon.

"No funny business, I promise. I just want to show you how much I appreciate you."

"You're such a sap."

Dean chuckles. Truly Castiel loves sappy Dean. Especially right now when they're sharing space and Castiel is able to melt into a gooey, content mess in his lover's arms.

They don't wake until well into the afternoon when Castiel shows Dean how much he's appreciated.


End file.
